


Dawn: Outtakes

by UnholyKrow



Series: Dawn, and related works [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Baby Link - Freeform, Fairies, Female Link, Gen, oc insert as link, oc reincarnated as link, shifted roles au, twili link - Freeform, twili zelda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow
Summary: scenes of chapters that didn't make it into the final product for whatever reason.
Series: Dawn, and related works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011957





	1. Meeting Fairies

Link crawled towards the dancing light, a pout on her face as the fairies giggled at her attempts to catch one. Her odd blue-grey pudgy hands weren't fast enough, or careful enough, really, to actually catch one, but that didn't stop her from wanting a closer look at the little giggly lights.

"Hyah!" she babbled, frustrated as another one danced just out of her grasp with the breeze. Branches shook, dots of light peaking out between leaves, giggling and watching the two braver fairies float closer to the baby.

"Oh goddess, what a cutie!" one of them squealed, "Oh man, I wish I was bigger, I just wanna pinch those cute baby cheeks!" she flew close and bumped against said chubby cheeks. Link frowned and tried to focus on her, blinking slowly as an itty bitty humanoid form came into focus, a pair of delicate wings attached to her back. Vines grew around the fairies body, leaves covering her important bits, much like a fairy Link could just barely remember from one of the games. The name, however, slipped her mind.

"Hyah?" Link laid down, already tired from the energy she had spent just getting over to this side of the garden.

"Hiomil!" the other fairy admonished, a bell-like sound ringing as she flew up and down anxiously, "Don't get so close, she's been trying to grab us all afternoon!"

"Oh, she's fine, I promise! Look, we already tired her out," Hiomil flew up to sit in Links dark red hair. "Oh! Reva, she's blessed! Come feel. It's- It's so warm~." Hiomil rolled around in her hair, giggling, "C'mon. It's fine."

"Well... If we get grabbed I'm blaming you!" The other one hissed and flew down to join her sister. "This isn't... too bad, I guess."

One by one, more and more fairies floated out, some daring to get closer but the rest stayed near the safety of the bush. Link listened to them as they quietly chattered among each other, not talking of anything she found to be important. At some point, the fairies began to weave flowers into her hair

Link yawned as the fairies played in her hair, the warmth of the day catching up to her as she had finally stopped moving. Laying down in the shade was delightful, and Link could have sworn that the grass she was in was just as comfortable as her cot, but that could have been the exhaustion playing tricks on her mind. She paid the giggling no mind, and closed her eyes, more than ready for a nap.

Soft footsteps approached her, warm hands picking her up and sending the fairies scattering in every direction. Delilah chuckled and tucked Link close to her, and walked back into the castle to put Link down for her nap.


	2. Catching Rabbits

Two years passed, Link turned four, and Midna found herself sitting with Delilah underneath a tree in the gardens, watching the butterflies and fairies dance in the sunlight. Zelda was curled up in Midna's side, devouring one of her schoolbook, a notebook, and pen ready to take notes or jot down questions. Dmitri was off in the center of the clearing, dancing out of the training dummies way, sword glinting in the sunlight.

Link was in the bushes, on her hands and knees staring after a tiny mouse-like creature as it moved about, sweeping its doorstep. She let out a deep sigh, accidentally alerting it to her presence. It squeaked, and scampered back inside, shutting its door firmly and drawing the curtains across the windows. She wordlessly grumbled, brushing a leaf out of her hair, and crawled further into the shrubbery, past giggling fairies and grumpy minish scampering off as she came into view.

Humming, she pushed her way past branches that scratched into her palms, and nearly fell flat on her face when she spotted a glowing blue rabbit with odd antlers on its head, and an owl-like face. Link sunk low, holding very still, trying to wrap the shadows around her like she had seen Midna and Zelda do. The magic responded eagerly, swirling around her and happy to serve. Once she was certain it was in place, she crept forward, pausing oh so still every time the rabbit's head popped up.

Once she was close enough to it, she grabbed it and held it close to her as it thrashed for a moment, humming and petting it until it settled in her arms. Grinning victoriously, Link stood and ran back to Delilah and Midna, showing off her victory.

"A bunny!"

Delilah dropped her drink in shock as Midna threw her head back and cackled. Zelda looked up from her book, black-rimmed eyes widening as she took in the tiny princess, covered in dirt and handling a mythical creature.

"What'cha got there, Link?" Dmitri walked over, glancing her up and down before settling on the blupee. It suddenly jerked its body, Link, unprepared, released it and watched as it bounced away, quickly disappearing into the bushes and possibly out beyond the castle walls.

"Well," Midna calmed down, "That's new."

"I think that was enough excitement for you, little one," Delilah grinned, "Why don't we get you cleaned up." Link kicked her legs as Delilah picked her up, tucking her underneath her arm, and walked towards the entrance, "You're a mess."


End file.
